


Day 9: Orgasm denial

by markofthemoros



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Leon is proud. And Cloud loves nothing more than to strip him off that pride as he is completely undone. A few hours with a toy raking his nerves slowly should do the trick. 12 Days of Sexmas. Day 9.





	Day 9: Orgasm denial

Leon swallows around the lump in his throat; his head falls forward, his breaths coming in light pants as he shivers. The room is a bit chilly, but he’s burning up, sweat beads sliding down his creased brow. Savory aroma lingers on his tongue.

 

He shifts his hips again, groaning in joined frustration and bliss as a surge of electricity has his toes curling into the sheets. It’s not enough! It’s not even nearly enough, and Leon instinctively pulls against his bindings again. The light pants turn into hisses through grit teeth as the steady, trembling pleasure ripples through him mercilessly but is never quite enough to satisfy.

 

How much longer was Cloud planning on torturing him? He swears it’s been hours already. He is painfully hard; yearning to be touched, his cock stands swollen, the cool air teasing the heated flesh but not giving it the much desired attention. Leon makes quivering, needy sounds as he jerks his hips again, and the toy inside shifts slightly. The new angle even more profound than the previous one, Leon is losing his mouth as he writhes under the constant, subtle onslaught. His cock twitches irritably, a thin streak of precum pushing out from the confines of the black band sitting snuggly at the base of his shaft. Leon groans in frustration,  _ needing  _ more. His neck and shoulders, entire upper body taut, he bucks his hips, desperately chasing that friction that would grant him his blessing.

 

No such luck, though, and with a pitiful whine so unbecoming of the warrior, Leon stills. Breathing heatedly through his nose, he tries to think about icebergs. Icebergs are doing little to alleviate the fire burning in his loins, though, as the constant, teasing tremors rake along his spine.

 

He can’t stop the breathless sound when Cloud finally,  _ finally  _ enters the room. Leon’s lips pull into a snarl at the deadpan look on the blond’s face, although the gleam in the blue orbs betrays his mirth. “Gh. Cloud…”

 

Cloud’s expression quivers slightly at the unadulterated lust in his lover’s voice, but he manages to wrestle the neutral look back on. Carefully nonchalant, he strolls to the bed. Hungry eyes on his prize, Cloud runs his hand along the other’s trembling leg, over the knee, then slides to trace the inside of his thigh with feather-light grazes, and Leon can’t hold back the interrupted moans. Cloud’s fingers slide higher, dipping into the crevice between his thigh and his groin, and Leon lets out a groan of disappointment when the contact fades before it gets to where Leon needs Cloud to touch him.

 

Cloud can’t quite keep the merriment from his voice as he asks, face carefully neutral: “Enjoying yourself?”

 

“Hyne dammit, Strife. I swear if you’re just going to watch-!”

 

“Then you what?” the blond quirks an eyebrow. Leon’s teeth grit at the slight, but his bravado is soon ripped away from him as Cloud places his fingers as a bunch on top of Leon’s tip and begins to slide them down on all sides of Leon’s shaft. Trembling at the stimulation, Leon’s eyes squeeze shut under the pleasure of his nerves lighting up ablaze. He almost misses Cloud when he continues: “What’re you gonna do?”

 

Leon pants loudly, any noise more complex beyond him as the fingers wrap around his shaft to jerk him lazily. He knows what Cloud’s doing, and also that he’s going to get what he wants from him very soon. Leon’s defenceless before his administrations. Cloud has him already, the excruciating bliss of overstimulation telling Cloud silently that he has already won. His head flies back into the pillows at a crushing surge of pleasure. “Cloud, please…”

 

“Please what?” With the same nonchalance, Cloud lets go of the manhood; his teasing fingers slide lower, to fondle Leon’s balls and tickle the sensitive flesh underneath that he knows will drive Leon wild. The brunet cries out, his cock trembling in the air as Cloud carefully traces ‘mine’ onto his skin.

 

“Fuck! Cloud…” Leon pleads. “Please…” The plug inside rubs his walls sternly and he wishes to Hyne Cloud would just quit his teasing already and replace that with something with more girth as the blond fucks him into the mattress-

 

“Please  _ what _ ?” Cloud repeats, but it’s getting difficult to keep up the impression. With Leon already this undone, sweat glistening on his entire body, a begging he cannot hide written all over his face, his own hardness in pressing against the tightness of his pants, but he holds on. He wants to hear Leon say it. He knows he’s close. But the brunet is resilient. He can tell that Leon’s pride is still fighting his need to come undone. His flush has deepened; Leon’s staring at him with lust-crazed bewilderment, knowing but not believing Cloud has the  _ balls _ to demand him this. But the fingers that again wrap around his cock and start jerking become Leon’s downfall. Not too tight, lingering on his tip, just the way Leon likes it, and Leon’s head flies back into the pillows with a constricted  _ wail _ of bliss as his cock trembles in his hand.

 

“Fuck, Cloud!” Cloud’s mouth runs dry as he archives each sound Leon makes for himself to keep. “Cloud, I need- Hyne, fuck, I need it! Cloud…! Lemme cum, I-I can’t-! I can’t-!”

 

Cloud’s eyes are wide with fascination as he watches Leon writhe beneath him. His face is contorted in a savage look of bliss and torment as the fires of being denied his release spice up the gratification of Cloud’s touch. His mouth is gone, uncontrollable moans spilling out of him as his back arches off the bed. And Cloud takes pity on him. He grabs him tighter, and Leon’s yelp carries a sliver of genuine pain as he begins to pump him. Muttering an apology, his other hand reaches for the mechanism in the black band.

 

Leon cries out as his aching cock is released. Cloud’s hand on him hot and deliberate as the blond races him to his finish line, Leon’s hands ball into fists as pressure coils in his loins, ready to explode. Overstimulated as he is, it takes no more than seven-eight heated strokes before the fire that has been smoldering him for hours scorches him whole. He spills himself with a strangled cry, his hips bucking into his lover’s hand as his orgasm nearly knocks him out. And Cloud pumps him through it, only stopping when Leon’s back finally relaxes back into the mattress and his dick begins to soften in his hand.

 

Leon lets out a small whine as the tool is removed from him. Smiling softly, Cloud watches the creases smoothen out from his lover’s face, his expression melting into one of ultimate satisfaction. Leon pries his eyes open, the gunmetal in them slightly glazed-over but the gaze still piercing him. Gratification in his voice, Leon’s lips crack a smile in return as he snorts: “Asshole...”

 

Cloud simply snorts back: “Who’s the greater asshole, though? The asshole, or the asshole who fucking loves it?”

 

Leon’s chuckle is a bit caught off guard as he rolls his eyes.


End file.
